


Daemonis Animarum

by Shirolian



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolian/pseuds/Shirolian
Summary: She was his lucky star, his beloved cousin, but above all else, she was the only one who never judged him. After Constantin's conflict with his father, he is going to exile on Teer Fradee to become the new governor. But is he and his cousin prepared for what fate has in store for them?





	1. A sea before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work ever, so pretty please give me your critique and excuse my crappy english as I'm not native, I'm trying my best. The first chapter is also very short as this introduction to (my imagination) why Constantin sailed on Teer Fradee. The next one will be longer, I promise!

The night was still warm even if the summer was on the verge of death and the full white moon beamed on the couple standing on a balcony of the palace.

The woman, who was a right behind the man looked at his tall figure. The moonlight changed his haircolor into silver and even if she couldn’t see his face, she could imagine it – eyes closed, brows furrowed in pain and anger and his delicate lips, curled down.

„Constantin… How are you feeling?“ She asked him with a worried face, trying to figure out what words are right to choose to comfort him. Constantin’s shoulders quivered a bit at the sound of her voice.

„Have you ever seen him happy about anything when it comes to me? You know what he thinks of me.“

Instead of replying, she placed her hand on his back, caressing it to show support. Constantin hung his head down, looking at people below them. Every single one of them was in better relationship with his father than him. But why? What did he do that he could never win his father‘s affection? The only person who truly cared about him was her, his cousin, Elisa de Sardet. That’s right, she is still here. He turned to her and put her hand away.

„You should go back. You upsetted nobody so there is no point of staying with me here,“ he smiled faintly and Elisa shook her head in disapproval manner

„I will stay with you,“ she said resolutely and he nodded.

„As you wish.“

_„You will marry her! You are the heir of Seréne, do you think a no is an option?!“ The merchant prince was yelling in rage at his son in his study room. _

_„All those months of diplomatic meetings just for you say no to this incredible great match?! Who do you think you are to refuse the hand of vizier’s daughter?!“_

_Constantin shivered but showed no fear. „I will not marry her. I don’t want to.“_

_„I don’t care what you want, either you’ll marry her or I’ll exile you, you pick!“ The merchant prince darted out of the room, slamming the door loudly._

After a while in silence, Constantin sighed. „I‘m going to exile. They said I will be the new governor on Teer Fradee to mantain some decorum,“ he chuckled bitterly and Elisa’s heart skipped a beat.

„Is it certain?“ She asked and when he noded in confirmation she made her choice. „I’m going too.“

„What about your mother?“ Constantin asked, surprised by her statement.

„She will not last for long, her state of Malichor is very… dire. Mother already lost her sight so…“ She couldn’t continue as her neck was choked with grief.

„I understand. We will make better future for ourselves, right, my fair cousin?“ It wasn’t a question, it was promise.

„Yes. We will.“ Constantin took Elisa in his arms and hugged his lucky star tightly. They were both suffering, differently, but that didn’t matter anymore. On Teer Fradee, there won‘t be his father, her ill mother nor this vicious court full of intrigues and backstabbing.

And he will never let anyone hurt her or him again.


	2. A Bittersweet Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all your kudos! I never expected that I would get so much support and I'm very grateful for every single kudos! Enjoy this new chapter and let me know if there is something you don't like :)

A few days later, princess de Sardet nearly choked at her own breakfast.

„You want what?!“ She stared at her daughter in disbelief and shock but Elisa seemed unfazed.

„I want to go on Teer Fradee with Constantin,“ she repeated hereself and princess de Sardet put her tea aside, shaking her head.

„You always had crazy ideas but this one is the most. May I ask why you want to go to exile while you did nothing bad? You have future here, not on some distant island in middle of ocean.“

„You don’t care about your nephew at all?“

„I do. But you are my daughter. Can you blame me, for wanting to keep you near me? I already lost your father the idea of losing you too… But I understand your wish,“ princess de Sardet gestured for servant to come.

„I’ll order my banker to give you some money but please, before you’ll raise the anchor, inform your uncle about this all and don’t forget to visit me one last time.“

„I will, don’t worry about it mother,“ Elisa kissed her mother forehead, surprised how easily mother surrendered and leaved for palace.

Elisa walked slowly through the long hallways until she came to audience hall. It was full of nobles, wearing the latest fashion and expensive jewels like nothing was wrong. It’s not like people are dying from Malichor at all… Despite her disgust, she mantained to have pleasant expression.

„Announce Elisa de Sardet,“ she told the guard standing by the door and soon she found herself bowing before her uncle.

„What brings my dear niece to my court today?“ The prince, whom was looking like older and grumpier version of Constantin, asked with nonchalant voice.

„Uncle, I have a request I’d like to be granted,“ she started and he noded for her to continue.

„I want to sail to Teer Fradee if you’ll alow it.“

„Is it because of my son?“

„Yes and no. I want to help Constantin with his duties but also I wish to explore something new and that island looks like a great opportunity.“

The prince seemed a bit surprised but he was not angry for certain and that was a good sign.

„I think that it is a good idea. At last with you he will have some brain and will not cause international conflict…“ Elisa chuckled softly. „Is that a yes then?“

„Yes – if you’ll find him in time. I was told that the ships are going to sail at dusk and my son is nowhere to be find,“ the prince stood up and began to write some document, he sealed it with his red signet and handed it to Elisa.

„Appointment to your new position as Seréne ambassador on Teer Fradee. Good luck and safe travel, niece,“ he smiled with a glimpse of nostalgia and in that while, he almost looked like his son.

„Will you not say your goodbye to Constantin?“ She asked reluctantly and prince shook his head.

„No.“

Who knew that standing as model for painter is so boring? This painting, ordered by her uncle had to be finished by today due her departure but the painter didn’t give a damn. He examined her face for so long that Elisa began to think if his eyes are damaged. A sudden knock on door interrupted the trace of her thoughts and her teacher, de Courcillon entered in.

„You’re still here?“ He asked impatiently.

„We nearly finished. Have you any more need of me, master?“ Elisa walked across the room quickly to him.

„You haven’t forgotten that we are setting sail today, have you?“

„Of course not…“ She knew that he must think that she is crazy to stand as model on this day but what uncle orders he’ll get it. De Courcillon pointed his head out and she followed him.

„Your cousin is nowhere to be found.“

„I know. Uncle told me. Don’t worry I will track him down, proceed with preparations, we’ll meet on the ship,“ Elisa tried to reassure him and de Courcillon noded.

„It’s about time your cousin took account of the responsibilities awaiting him. He should go and inform the ambassadors of Theléme and the Bridge Alliance of his departure.“

„Have no fear master, I will go and see them in his name,“ Elisa promised and watched as her teacher walked away. Then she remembered that the painter is still waiting and she turned to him with exagerated apologetic look.

„I beg your pardon but urgent matters call me away… Might we finish this later?“

The painter’s expression was priceless. „Impossible, my lady, you are leaving by the dusk if what I’ve been told is correct.“

Elisa backed away slowly with huge grin. „I’m sorry sir, truly. I must be going…“ And with that she slammed the door and ran away, thanking Constantin for freeing her from this boredom.

Because she now had to find Constantin, it would be great time to visit her mother and bid her farewell. As Elisa walked through courtyard, a guy in blue mercenary armor kicked her to arm.

„Hey, Greenblood!“ He threw a sword on her and Elisa barely managed to catch it.

„And so the time comes, my royal fledglings are finally leaving the nest?“ He said mockingly and Elisa rolled her eyes.

„Accompanied by their most loyal and tenacious master of arms.“

„As loyal as your gold!“ He yelled and she grinned.

„If you think so. Anyway, I don’t have time for spare, I have to visit my mother so if you‘ll kindly excuse me…“ She threw the sword back at him and Kurt noded.

„I’ll meet you outside, I heard de Courcillon whining that Constantin is missing, we’ll find him together, Greenblood!“

„Thank you Kurt, see you!“ She noded and walked quickly to mother’s quarters.

Princess de Sardet sit in darkness for what it seemed forever for her. Suddenly, she heard the door crack and someone was walking in.

„I told you thousand times to knock before you - !“ Elisa covered her mother‘s hand and kneeled down.

„I’m sorry mother, I can’t get used to your condition,“ she said sadly and the princess smiled.

„Ah my child, are you here to bid me farewell? I certainly hope that you’ll find hapiness on that island… And maybe a cure for this curse.“ Overhelmed with a guilt, Elisa stood up and walked to window.

„Even if I’ll do, I will not come back in time,“ her voice cracked as she held back her tears.

„Not for me my child. My days are over. But you can be a beacon of hope for others like you are now for me. Go my child, with my blessing,“ the princess reached her hand for Elisa to come closer.

„Take this pendant. May it bring you luck.“

„What is it?“

„A family heirloom. When I had my sight, the mirror in it showed me picture of your father. From what I heard, my mother saw someone else in it. Do you see someone in it?“ Smiling on her mother siliness, Elisa opened the pendant and looked into the mirror. To her surprise, someone really appeared. Blushing furiously she was glad for the first time that mother couldn’t see.

„No, I don’t see anything,“ Elisa said and mother noded.

„Maybe in time you will. Farewell daughter.“

Elisa kissed her mother’s forehead and slowly leaved. The sadness, the memories of her childhood spent peacefuly under mother‘s loving care and with Constantin, those things will never return. And she knew, she will never see her mother again.

Outside of the Sardet palace she found Kurt. After a short exchange of informations about Constantin’s whereabouts, Elisa decided it will be best to deal with ambassadors first and then begin their search for her missing cousin.

Fake smiles, sweetened words and promises that never were meant to be fullfiled. This is my future work as ambassador? In one word – horrible. Elisa thought as she and Kurt walked in lower city, searching for the Coin Tavern. Nonetheless, she was very good in this wicked games, thanks to her cousin’s mother who ditched princess de Sardet‘s opinion and gave her private lessons on „the Game“.

„I think we’re here, Greenblood,“ Kurt pointed at shaddy building and Elisa noded.

„Let’s dig in.“

The whole tavern was upside down, tables were broken, chairs out of place on the floor and the owner was looking like a God of War.

„Um, what happened?“ Elisa asked carefully and the owner threw on her the whole story about some blonde idiot picking up the fight with a man of the twice size as him.

„Don’t you know where he could be now?“ Elisa asked, trying to hide her amusement. Some things will never change about Constantin.

„The last time I seen him, he was dragged to slums. Anything else? I have my hands full.“

„No, thank you for information,“ Elisa put a small purse of coins on bar and leaved this smelly den of alcoholics.

Kurt graciously showed her the way to slums which was apparently located next to canal.

„Godamnit, my nose is dying,“ Elisa mumured as she was setting little bomb to make her own entrance inside. Behind her back, Kurt was laughing. „Godness, I can’t imagine how you‘ll survive on that island, you maybe, Constantin will have to never leave his puffy palace.“

Elisa glared back at him and litted the fire. A relatively quiet explosion occured and voila, new entrance was secured. They sneaked in, trying to locate the precious hostage and avoid the thugs.

„I think he is there,“ she whispered and pointed on the suspiciously quiet door. Without a word, Kurt gave her a iron wire and she lockpicked the lock.

„Well, this has been monumentous, gentlemen, but I have more important things to attend to…“

Constantin was walking with hands behind his back nonchalantly and picked the empty bottle from keg quietly.

„An island to govern… treaties to sign…riches to expedite and demanding father… to impress.“ With the last words, he threw the bottle with his full might on the door and Elisa eyes widened in shock as Constantin grabbed her by neck and pinned to a wall.

„Constantin! It’s me!“ She tried to say something under his tight grip and for a second he stared at her face until he realized what he is doing.

„My dear cousin! Ah, my lucky star, always there to pull me out of my fires,“ he embraced her and Kurt raised eyebrows. The fuck are they doing?

„Constantin we must go, the ship is departing at dusk and let me say, your father was not very pleased by your absence,“ Elisa said quickly, still a bit shocked and Constantin noded.

„He was never happy with me so it’s pleasant to hear that nothing changed. Shall we go then?“

„He cares about you… Even if you are exiled he made you a governor. You could easily be a beggar,“ Elisa reminded him and Kurt almost died internally by laugh at that thought.

„He is riding himself of a source of constant disappointment. Enough said! Today we set sail for adventure!“ After a quick switch from depression to excitement, Elisa couldn’t help but to smile and the trio leaved the slum and unawared thugs to their destiny.

The port was basking in sundown when they finally came to captain Vasco and introduced themselves. Eager and excited, Constantin jumped on ship, spunning around like a child.

„Your cousin’s enthusiasm is most impressive,“ Vasco watched him with kind expression and Elisa noded.

„This journey is his long awaited chance to prove his worth… He has a demanding father.“

„More likely he is just happy to be free of this hornet’s nest,“ Kurt watched Constantin aswell and Elisa chuckled.

„I definitely know I’m, that’s certain!“ And with similiar excitement as her cousin, she boarded the ship, sailing them into the distant island where their all wishes and hopes could come true.


End file.
